Hard to Believe and Forget You
by LadyLyraBoleyn
Summary: Damon had another love, She was blind. She loved him. What if she didn't die? Stefan/Elena, Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Night. Beautiful night. So dark and sprinkled with individual diamonds encrusted into it. Harmony carefully pushed some of her dark hair out of her eyes. She wanted to concentrate. The young man was kissing her collar bone and playing with her tie on the back of her neck that prevented any unwanted views at her god given assets. _So, you wanna play this game? _She thought darkly. She smiled innocently, and began to kiss his own neck, running her pale, long fingers through his tousled blond hair. Her canines descended and she arched her back in pleasure and hunger. Her eyes turned pitch black, covering her pupils.

"It's okay Harm...I want to." The man said, she didn't remember his name. She never remembered their names. She nodded and removed his shirt, continuing to kiss his neck. When she hit the spot, the blood flow, she could feel it move with her lips. She sank her fangs into his neck, to feed. The pleasure of feeding, mixed with the pleasure and amusement of the boy's constant struggling, satisfied Harmony quickly. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Forget what you saw here tonight." She said opening her purse and dropping a red bra out of it. "You spent the night with your girlfriend." She smiled, remembering the ease of erasing her memory.

"I spent the night with Brittany." He said in a monotone voice. Harmony smiled and faded into the night.

* * *

Damon pulled up with Caroline at the cheer-leading tryouts and smirked, sighing internally. She leaned over to kiss him swiftly, however his eyes were locked on another. A graceful pale, creamy arm was sliding its way down a milky white leg, and up stopping at the blood red shorty shorts. A Black tank top was tight against her smooth abdomen and curved against her breasts perfectly. Her neck was just as creamy as her body and just as delicious. Her necklace was a small lace black choker, contrasting sharply with her body. Her black hair was pinned up in a pony tail, tied with a red ribbon, the same red as her shorts. Her blue eyes were serene looking, and also darted from side to side as if something was following her.

Caroline followed his gaze, and glared sharply. " The New Girl Damon?" She all but hissed. "Everyone wants her." She said, pouting as though it made her cuter, Damon rolled his eyes at that but ignored it otherwise.

"I'm just noticing how....flexible she is." He remarked casually, as the new girl was in a full split. Caroline grimaced.

"Well, we already know who won't be on the squad." She hissed, getting out of the car, but adjusting her face to smile. "Elena! Bonnie, glad you both are trying out. Alright everyone up."

Caroline was extremely disappointed by the end of it. There were only a few good girls that tried out. That girl being one of them, Elena, Bonnie, some girl named Anne, and some girl named Sarah. She was at a bend and had to put her on the team. She forced a smile when she told her.

"Congratulations, Harmony, I guess you made the team." She smiled in secret plotting. When the girl spoke, it was like insult to injury. Her voice was high and perfect and soprano.

"Thanks Caroline. I know we're going to be good friends!" She said hugging a surprised Caroline. She was strong. Surprisingly strong. Elena and Harmony seemed to hit it off, Caroline noted as she watched the three of them, Bonnie included, walk back outside.

* * *

Damon drove to Elena's house with ease. "Caroline, I don't understand your jealousy." She turned her glare to him.

"Because, I can tell, you think she's gorgeous." She snarled approaching the door. Damon grabbed her arm.

"You are going to be happy tonight. Got it?" Damon asked her, using his mind influence. Caroline nodded meekly, knocking on the door. Elena answered the door, frowning only when she noticed Damon with Caroline.

"Come in, _Caroline._" She said specifically. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena, she's my date. Don't worry." He said attempting to influence her. Caroline waited impatiently at the door.

"Come on Damon!" She whined, attempting to sound cute. He smirked and stuck his foot through the doorway. The scene he saw, was enchanting. The new girl, was talking to Stefan and it appeared like they were in a heated debate.

"Play nice children." Elena smirked walking into the kitchen. The girl locked eyes with Damon and he felt something that he chose to ignore. Caroline jealously wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So, Damon," Stefan began. "Have you met Harmony Valentine?" He asked his older sibling, sounding pleased to end his conversation with her. Damon smiled and swiftly shrug off Caroline and gathered the girl's hand in his own to kiss it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harmony." He said, sounding smooth and inviting. She smiled, a faint shade of familiar red tinted her cream cheeks. Damon knew he'd be feeding on her tonight. Her hand had a small silver ring, with a small stone.

"Please, the pleasure is mine." She smiled. Jenna smiled at the small group of teenagers, and Damon.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready if you want some." She smiled leaving to go into the other room. Stefan noticed immediately how closely Harmony and Damon hit it off, setting memories off for him.

* * *

_A Sunday in the small town was just beginning to dawn. A pale little girl of about 17 emerged from the largest of the houses, in a small dress. Her black hair was glistening as the sun just barely approached over the edge, tucked away in a sun hat. A male voice, which she had grown to love, followed her._

"_Elizabeth! You know you can't leave here without an escort...Your blindness...? Remember?" Damon Salvatore asked her. He took er small hand and tucked it gently into the crook of his own arm._

"_Where is it exactly you wished to go, my little sunflower?" He asked her, smiling at her nickname. Her face tinged with pink, her never seeing eyes met his own._

"_I think I should like to talk a walk Damon." She said sounding small. Katherine watched from the room above and whispered to Stefan._

"_What is it that Damon is doing with that...17 year old whore?" She hissed at him as the laid next to each other on the bed._

"_The little house rose petal?" Stefan asked, sounding amused at the nickname he called his almost sister like friend. "You know as well as I do that she can't leave the house without an escort. She's blind Katherine."_

"_I don't care." She hissed passionately, kissing his chest lightly._

_The sun now risen had began to beat down upon the two walking. _

"_So, has my lovely sunflower, given any thought on your 18__th__ birthday coming up?" Damon said, as they sat beneath a tree, hidden under the shade._

"_Not really...I wish my mother was still alive. I wish I could see. On top of that I wish Katherine would leave. Damon, she's embarrassed me." She said, her blue eyes beginning to sparkle with collecting water. _

"_Oh now Elizabeth...You'll be 18 tomorrow! A woman legally by that age." Damon said flirtatiously. His eyes bearing down on the sight of her._

"_That reminds me Damon...What do you plan to give me?" She asked. Damon thought a moment and a mischievous smile appeared on his face._

_  
"Myself." He said simply. Everyone knowing what that fully well meant._

"_Yourself?" She asked sounding stunned. "But it's typically a woman that gives herself to a man, and besides, haven't you already been with Katherine?"_

"_Well, one, it's not my birthday tomorrow and I do not want anything except for you, and for you to have an excellent day." Damon said ignoring the Katherine bit._

"_You avoided the last question Mr Salvatore." She said, not forgetting for a fraction of a moment that he neglected to answer her question. Damon bit his lip, but nodded._

"_Yes I was. But Elizabeth, I plan on doing this for you, so you may have some semblance of a normal life, one without blindness and you feel." Damon said sure of himself. Her face contorted into a calm thinking manner and for a moment, he feared she would deny him._

"_Alright Damon." She said standing up to walk back to the house._


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony smiled, remembering Damon, as a young man back in the day, and her special 18th birthday, she also remembered how everything crumbled a few days later.

* * *

_Elizabeth awoke to her bed the next morning. Her eyes, vacant and un-seeing. She smelled scent and ran her hands up two very different arms._

"_Boys!" She greeted the brothers with joy. She, however, was not returned with an oral greeting but a warm hug enveloping her._

"_Stefan!" She giggled, already sounding grown up. She had not forgotten what Damon had promised her. Stefan handed a small wrapped present, a slight smile playing on his face. She felt around for it, and ripped the paper off of the box. She felt a small metallic clink as a small charm bracelet fell into her palm._

"_I love it!" She said feeling each of the charms with her fingers. Damon chuckled. _

"_She's going to like my present better, brother." He turned a competitive smile towards his younger brother. Stefan rolled his eyes, and kissed Elizabeth on her cheek before leaving the room._

"_Now?" She asked him._

"_No, my sunflower. I want the opportunity to unwrap you myself." He smirked, kissing her on her bare shoulder. "Now, get dressed, I want to show you something." He said._

* * *

Damon noted that throughout the evening, Harmony was increasingly polite to Caroline, who returned it with icy and rude behavior. The girl had her long black hair, down, running down her back, past her black lace tank top. Her earrings were like small drops of rain, diamond rain. She smiled, kissed Elena on her cheek in a friendly manner, hugged Stefan, shook Damon's hand, and hugged Caroline. She waved to everyone as she walked outside into the rain. Damon followed her out to the car, and noticed that she was allowing herself to be sprinkled in rain droplets. She was surprised when she saw Damon behind her, but gracefully did not allow a scream to pass her lips.

"Oh, Damon...Do you need something?" She asked, her voice clawing it's way into his memory. He shook his head.

"Just wanted to make sure you got out okay." He said quietly. Somehow, he didn't nor did she, know how they ended up pressed up against the house, locked in a lip battle. He had all but yanked her top off, minus her jacket. He was just about to sink his teeth into her neck when she had her own, pressed against his.

"How long have you been a vampire Damon?" She hissed passionately. Damon was perplexed, he didn't understand what she meant, or at least how she knew. That is, until he felt the sleekness of her canines.

"I never said I wasn't. How did you figure it out?" He answered, sounding somewhat out of breath.

" The whole not being invited thing." She said before taking one of his fangs, and toying with it. He bit back a moan of pleasure and kissed her in return, taking her left fang in his own mouth.

* * *

_As the unusual pair walked down the area, Elizabeth put her fingers out to feel something ahead of her. She felt a soft petal and the stem. Damon smiled gently as he pushed her a little bit closer to the flowers._

"_Oh sunflowers!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly. He took her hand and led her into the small field. He laid down a small blanket and Elizabeth seemed to sense this._

"_What if....What if I'm not good at it?" She asked, sounding concerned. "Will there be blood?" She asked him._

"_Relax Elizabeth...This is your first time. Yes there will be blood but only a little bit." He said, kissing her neck, gently removing her dress. He promised her himself, and they spent the afternoon making love for the first time together._

* * *

"_You've been seen, Damon." Mr Salvatore scowled at his oldest son the next day. Damon, Elizabeth and Giuseppe Salvatore sat down in the sitting room, while Katherine glared at the scene._

"_What exactly does that mean, Mr Salvatore?" Elizabeth asked rather icily. _

"_I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth. I meant to say 'You've been spotted'. Will you excuse us for a moment? Ask if Pearl minds drawing a hot bath for you." He said politely. She nodded and gracefully for a blind woman, left the room alone. Giuseppe glared at his son. _

"_What if...Damon, for God's sake, what if she's taken with child? What are you going to do about it then? Hm?" He glared at his son. "She will appear as a whore, for not being wed and bedding a man."_

"_You want to know what I'll do father?" Damon asked, speaking for the first time._

"_Yes son." He asked, sounding exhausted._

"_I'll be a damn better father than you." He said, standing up and leaving the room. That was the last thing that they said to each other while Damon was alive._

* * *

Harmony glared at the man in front of her for not recognizing her before, by the way her kisses trailed up and down his neck. She pushed away and got into her car.

"What the hell?" Damon asked aloud. Stefan had viewed the entire show and shook his head.

"So you're saying..." Elena commented as everyone left. "Harmony's really Elizabeth and Damon...cared about her?" She asked confused. Stefan shook his head.

"No. He loved her. He'll never admit it. But On her 18th birthday, they were seen making love and this was of course before, he and I technically 'died'." Stefan said. "So, she thought he was dead, ran off to a city and I just learned that she..."

"What?" Elena pressed curiously.

"She was pregnant Elena." Stefan said quietly. "She lost the baby in her sixth month. She was carrying his child, thinking he was dead."

"My god...Is she, okay? I mean is she still upset about it?" Elena asked, sadly curious. She was sadly shocked and just afraid.

"There was no 'it' Elena. It was a still born boy. She's okay with it now. However she always thinks about him. She needs to know that you know about her. So, she's staying at the boarding house with me." Stefan said calmly. His eyes were narrowed, in almost curiosity. Katherine and Elizabeth hated each other. But Elena and Harmony, were friends.

"Alright...Does Damon know?" Elena asked in confusion, her brows knitted together. He shook his head.

* * *

_Elizabeth wiped her mouth and stood up after emptying the contents of her stomach, clad in only a nightgown. A knock on her door frightened her, for she was not sure if she was sick or dying. She wrapped a small robe around her fragile body, and stood up. Feeling her way to the door knob. She opened it and a distressed Giuseppe walked in._

"_My dear Elizabeth. I'm sorry to wake you but the boys...they're....They are...Dead." He said getting straight to the point. Elizabeth felt as if the world collapsed beneath her and she was falling, straight into wonderland, the ruins of wonderland._

"_Wh- What? That's not possible." She said, her voice shaky, blinking back tears._

"_They killed each other with their own swords." He said, his voice dripping in sadness. Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground, in agony._

* * *

_The funeral was held as soon as possible. Elizabeth told no one of her plan to leave the town as soon as it was over. She felt her hands feel each body, knowing instantly that the first one was Stefan's. She began crying and knew she couldn't bear it if she felt Damon's._

_The preacher finished his words as they stored the bodies in an unmarked mausoleum . She gathered her bags and ran out towards the forest, and never looked back._

* * *

_Elizabeth could tell by the stench that she was not in a countryside anymore. She found a small home on the edge of the city where she hoped she could be a lone to mourn. Her tears were the only company that she had as she mourned him, his death and his brother's demise. Her face was always streaked with tears, and for that she was grateful so she would not have to face the world. She was fearful, saddened and more than that heart broken._

_She continued to vomit in the mornings, and to her curiosity, she found pain. She knew that she should be joyful, but she could not muster the happiness. She thought of having to raise a child alone, and the worst part was that it was the only memory she had left of him._

_As the months continued, she found herself praying, and hoping happily that it was a boy. She knew that Damon would not have wanted his son's name to be Stefan, but she already knew. She held her swelling stomach with pride as she ventured into the city to find a small job as a handmaiden. She told them that she was a widow and changed her last name. Her friend, only friend, Mary, came to live with her, to assist her._

"_What was he like Elizabeth?" She asked her as a child would ask about their father. Elizabeth always caught her breath before answering this._

_  
"He was perfect Mary. Just perfect. I loved him." She said, before clenching her side in pain._

"_What's wrong?!" Mary yelled panicking. She stood up from the chair from which she was sitting at, kitting._

"_I think...I fear that I may be..." But her voice was cut off, as her lavender dress began to stain red with blood._


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony's screamed pierced the room and Stefan came in, running. She was sweating, her hair was disheveled from sleeping, her arms were flailing.

"What's wrong Harmony?" He asked her, crouching next to her bed. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her eyes were watered.

"I had a nightmare." She said breathing. Stefan waited in silence to hear if Damon had awoken to this sound, when he heard a creak, he shut his lips tight.

"I need you to shift and fly to that tree." He said as she nodded. She shifted into a small white owl and flew to the nearest tree. Stefan rushed into turning on a television set and sat down watching it. He heard the door open and was soon face to face with Damon, whose lack of shirt, and disheveled hair told him that he was sleeping quite peacefully.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. Stefan." His voice was deadly calm, with the hint of dangerous arrogance. Stefan shrugged.

"I was just watching a scary movie." He said before noticing that it was tuned into _Hannah Montana_.

"Okay, if your idea of _Hannah Montana_ is scary, then, well you're right but I heard a female screaming, and as far as I'm concerned, Elena's not here." Damon smirked before noticing the owl and rolling his eyes.

"How stupid do you think I am, little brother and Harmony, was it?" He asked, snatching the bird instantly. The owl shifted back into a woman, her night gown extremely short and purple, in his arms, bridal style. He dropped her and she let a squeal of surprise exit her curved lips.

"Why is she staying here Stefan?" Damon asked him casually leaning against the wall. Stefan rolled his eyes and thought up a perfect lie. Until Harmony came right out with it.

"I'm Elizabeth Valentine, moron." She said, standing up and crossing her arms. Damon's eyes narrowed and his lips curled back int a growl.

"Don't ever mention that name again." He snarled in her face, his arms blocking her way from the wall. Her eyes turned black and she kneed him the groin.

"I am her. I'll prove it. I was blind, You and I made love on my 18th birthday, You were in 'love' with Katherine, and...You have a trail of freckles on your left thigh." She smirked. Damon growled, picking himself off of the ground.

"That still doesn't prove anything. The Elizabeth I knew, had a half crescent moon shaped birthmark, on her right hip. She had a collection of freckles on her back, and, her hair was always curly." He smirked in return, thinking that she couldn't win. She pulled up her gown, showing off a pair of blue lace underwear, and the birthmark. She then, unzipped her gown and showed him her back, then zipped it back up.

"Really? I'm not her?" She hissed in his ear. His eyes grew wide in shock, and sadness. Stefan whistled awkwardly and went off to his room. Harmony, slipped on her slippers and sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you Damon."

"I know, but I did." He said, finally speaking up. She took her fingers, and ran it through his hair. "I hurt you."

"No you didn't." She said sighing, bringing him closer to her like a mother would cuddle a child.

"But you loved me..and I...I..." He stuttered, his eyes shut sadly. She frowned. She hoped he would say it but she instead thought of everything he did for her and everything she did in return.

"I know you loved me but you also loved Katherine." She sighed, helping him onto her shoulder and taking him back to his room, and helping him lay down to sleep. She sighed, and kicked off her own shoes, laying next to him, and both falling asleep instantly.

Meanwhile, an enraged Caroline, fumed in her room.

* * *

Walking towards Damon's car with her sunglasses on, made Harmony smile. Not just a curved lipped smile, but a smile. The three of them, Stefan, Harmony and Damon, still had a lot to talk about, but it would wait until after school, and practice.

Caroline was smoothing out her hair, waiting to wow Damon in her bright red halter top, and short mini skirt, with black boots. Instead, she saw a black car pull up, the top up, and a creamy leg was

* * *

_Elizabeth breathlessly laid on the bed, tears pouring down her face. "Is it...?" She began,but looking for Mary's face. Her friend's face, was that of sadness._

"_I'm sorry Elizabeth. He is...stillborn." Mary said sadly._

* * *

Caroline glared at the back of Harmony's dark head. It wasn't fair for her to be pushed aside because of this little new comer. She stared at the dark blue and black blouse that she was wearing, and her short denim skirt with black leggings. This new girl came in and answered all of the questions right, stealing her spotlight.

At cheer leading practice, she was perky, flexible. It wasn't fair at all. Caroline thought. She smiled, to hide her anger, and shock that Damon, Damon freaking Salvatore, could fall head over heels for heels for her.

"Hey Harm." Elena said, catching up to the vampire girl. Harmony turned and smiled at her new friend. Elena smiled, and the two talked about cheer leading practice, and Caroline's face when Harmony did the full split. They walked out into the parking lot, where Elena noticed a black car parked, she also noticed how Harmony broke into a full grin and ran off at vampire speed to the car. Elena smiled, finally glad that the war over her was over.

Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline's attempt to reconcile or scold him for leaving her. She was leaning over into the window, showing as much cleavage as she could push out. She flipped her long blonde hair out of her face several times.

"But Damon...Why?" She pouted as Harmony gracefully slid into the passenger's seat. Damon smirked and wriggled his eye brows like a Vaudeville villain before kissing her long and deep, completely forgetting Caroline's glare. He wrapped his finger in her hair, bringing her closer to him. She had his jacket off of him and ran her pale fingers down his muscular arms. Caroline cleared her throat obviously, however the two didn't seem to care. Damon yanked off her jacket, and Harmony had her hands running down the inside of his shirt, and Damon began doing the same thing.

"Ugh!" Caroline exclaimed before running off. Damon pulled away for a minute before pulling out and driving back to the boarding house. He ran, vampire speed, over to her side, and helped her out. He carried her inside bridal style, still kissing her softly, and they began to pick up from where they stopped in the car.

* * *

Stefan walked back upstairs later that day and knocked on Damon's door, only to hear a feminine giggle, and Damon's laughter. Stefan grimaced, braced himself and walked in. He almost gagged at the sight. Damon was hovering over top of a nearly bare Harmony, and he was planting kisses all over her collarbone.

"Hey, I know the appeal to staying in bed, Damon, but we have to talk about things." Stefan said, stubbornly. Harmony blushed deeply and grabbed her shirt that was laying next to her pillow. Damon growled, and rolled his eyes rolling over and looked at his brother questioningly.

"Well?" He asked him. Stefan rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes flickered to Harmony's wrist where the charm bracelet sat.

"Damon, are you two being responsible? You know...when you two are....together?" Stefan asked. Damon's face turned from anger, to rage, to awkwardness, back to cold fury.

" What are you? My father? It's not like she can get pregnant or anything." As he said this, Harmony turned a bright shade of red. She looked away awkwardly, and in that instant, Stefan realized that she never told Damon about the baby.

"What no! Harmony, you have anything to add?" He asked the younger girl, who turned away and shook her head before kissing Damon to divert his attention. Damon, smirked and slipped her shirt off in a second, completely lost in the passion and forgot his brother was even in the room. Stefan rolled his eyes and left the room quickly before it became even more adult in the room. Harmony sighed in pleasure and kissed Damon softer, before running her hands down his chest, further down. His moans of pleasure became more obvious and Stefan left the house quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

At the school dance that night, Elena glowed with a ray of confidence in her violet strapless dress with her handsome partner, Stefan. The only other woman in the room, receiving both glares and looks of admiration, was Harmony who sparkled like a night sky of diamonds in her midnight blue strapless dress sprinkled with diamonds.

"You look gorgeous." Elena gushed to her new friend. She hugged the girl, whose hair was curled out and gracefully fell down her back like a waterfall. Caroline glared at the girl, in her bright red off the shoulder dress with a slit down one of her legs. However, she smirked when she noticed Tyler spiking the punch and she grabbed a glass before handing it to Harmony.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice how...thirsty, you must be." She smiled a sickly sweet fake smile. Damon and Harmony exchanged disbelieving looks, and she shook her head.

"No thanks Caroline, I'm really not thirsty." Harmony said smiling in return and leading Damon out to slow dance.

* * *

Damon sat at the Mystic Grill the next night and downed another drink until he felt womanly hands cover his eyes. His small smile faded and he sighed, in irritation.

"Really Caroline? Really?" His voice of anger made Caroline flinch. Her heart rate sped up and she took a step back. She recollected herself and smiled a self assuring smile.

"How could you just dump me for that...whore?" She asked him, her voice dripping in jealous venom. She noticed his eyes flashed dangerously, and she took another step back. He looked down at the ground for a millisecond and then slid his well toned arms into his leather jacket.

"Three things, Caroline. One, She's not a whore. Two, she's ten times the woman you'll ever be. Three, You're being stupid and shallow. Two things that I honestly do not put up with if it does not assist me in any way." Damon said snarlingly before leaving the bar. Caroline stood there for a while, her lips quivering in sadness and rejection.

Damon walked out to his car and growled bitterly when he saw his younger brother waiting for him. Stefan was leaning against his car, his expression blank. Damon rolled his eyes and walked to the driver's side.

"Shouldn't you be hunting rabbits or something?" He sneered at his younger sibling. Stefan shook his head and swiftly got into the passenger's side. He looked at his older brother with respect, and was it, sympathy?

"No Damon. I have to tell you something that I don't think Harmony told you." Stefan said softly. Damon's expression softened at her name and he nodded mutely. "Damon, do you remember what father said to you before we, you know, 'died'?" Damon thought for a moment.

"Do you mean when he reamed me out for having sex with Harm- Elizabeth? Of course, He said as I remember, ' _Damon, for God's sake, what if she's taken with child? What are you going to do about it then?'. _Of course." Damon said nonchalantly. Stefan sighed.

"Damon, did you ever...I don't know, follow her after we were turned?" Stefan asked him. Damon nodded. "How long did you follow her?"

"Until I joined the...Any way, I didn't follow her very long. Why are you asking all of these stupid questions?" Damon answered impatiently. Stefan sighed at how clueless his brother could be and felt his anger get the best of him.

"Damn it! She was pregnant when we died, with your child!" Stefan hissed. Damon's eyes turned black and he attacked is brother with his free hand.

"NO! She couldn't have been....That would mean that I...I....I have a child somewhere..." He said, his voice cracking slightly. Stefan shook his head sadly.

"She miscarried." Stefan said silently.

* * *

Harmony sat on the couch, wondering where the hell Damon was. She had her hair combed back, and her clothing was sheer black lace. She had the bedroom lit only by soft candles and sun flower petals were tossed around the room. She immediately sat up when she heard the window crack open and she felt soft whisper like kisses on her neck. Her face heated up and she lifted her chin to kiss Damon's open mouth as she turned around.

"Hm...Harmony..." He mumbled against her lips as he yanked away the lace covering over her stomach. He had her laying on the bed as he planted kisses on her pale, flat stomach, running his hands down her breasts. She bit back a moan and twisted her fingers in his hair.

"You know..." Damon begun, mumbling against her stomach. She opened an eye and sighed. "I really wish that vampires could pro-create." He said, and her face fell. Guilt overwhelmed her and she nodded meekly.

"I....me too." She said running her hands down his chest. He caught her wrists and looked into her eyes, mind reading.

"Did you ever have a child when you were human?" He asked her, her eyes blank and she nodded meekly.

"I...I had a baby boy....He was stillborn. His name was going to be Stefan." She said before pulling out a necklace of vervain. "He was yours." His eyes softened and he released her wrists.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered sounding hurt. She held his face in his hands.

"Damon...I wanted to but you're so used to being prefect at everything that if you knew I had miscarried..." She trailed off. He kissed her tears that fell, everything that followed, silenced them both.

* * *

Damon stretched as he blinked back the rays of the sun and felt a warm body next to his. He smiled slightly as he pushed her long black hair out of her face and kissed down on her jaw. He ran his hand down her side as lightly as a feather and had his hand rest on her stomach. He shook his head sadly and stood up to get dressed. His eyes landed on a faded photo of her as a young woman when she was blind. Her face was calm and serene. Her smile was filled with no worries, and her eyes showed a playfulness that attached Damon to her.

* * *

_Elizabeth walked past the accusing glares and suspicious looks of passersby as they looked at her flat stomach. She felt a tug as someone yanked her into an alley where no one could hear or see her. She was pushed onto her back where she felt rough hands go up her skirt. She screamed but whoever this was, clamped a hand over her mouth and proceeded to abuse her._

_Finally after he was finished, he bit her hard on the neck. Her screams died as he cut himself and fed her his blood. His hands were gentle then, and she drank deeply, not bothering to reject the taste of blood. His hands caressed her neck, and snapped it quickly._


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes were wet before Damon could run over to her. She was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Damon held her in his arms while she wept.

"No...Please stop!" She shrieked loudly, her eyes still shut. She thrashed around until he locked his arms like steel around her. "Help me please! Anyone?!" She cried loudly.

"Harmony!" Damon called to her. She stopped thrashing around. Her bright blue eyes flickered open and she glanced at Damon, tears still making a track down her pale face. He looked into her bottomless eyes and felt anxiety and worry for her.

"Damon? I had the most awful dream..." He hugged her tight to him and she shuddered into his body's folds. Her eyes had glazed over when she was sobbing. His eyes wanted to freeze, to be cold, and show any anger that he could possibly have. But instead, he saw the innocent sixteen year old girl, crying over her mother's death. His heart broke while she held onto him, clinging as a child would.

"What was it, Harm?" He asked her softly. He prayed Stefan saw none of this. Her eyes were dripping tears but she was not sobbing as she had been.

"I just remembered how I was turned." Her face, was an unhealthy pale. Damon nodded silently, and held her quietly, as she shook in his arms.

* * *

_About Two Weeks After the 'Tomb' Incident..._

Damon downed another drink as he bit the neck of another sorority woman. Her eyes flickered as he bit down, her giggles drowned by the others, as the door opened.

"Damon Salvatore. Send. These. Girls. Home. Now." Harmony's voice was on the dangerously calm facade that she used to cover her blinding fury. The girls left quickly after having their minds erased and necks cleaned off and Damon smirked at the glaring vampiress pacing in front of him.

"Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" He asked her drunkenly. Her eyes turned jet black as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She growled as she slapped him hard with the back of her ring hand. His eyes flashed dangerously as she released his shirt. He grabbed her by the waist as she was about to storm away and kissed her neck gently.

"Really? Damon, I'm not going to do this while your drunk. Get your vampire ass upstairs into bed, and I'll see you in a few days. I'm going to think about this entire, 'relationship' business out of town." She said walking out the door.

Damon sighed as he found a way up the stairs and plopped on the bed.

* * *

_Bachelor Auction:_

Damon's eyes wandered around the crowded Mystic Grill, full of a ton of housewives, all salivating at the idea of a date with Damon Salvatore. His foot tapped with the beat of the song playing; Adam Lambert's _Whataya Want From Me. _His boredom skyrocketed at the absence of Harmony, Stefan noticed this, and said nothing. Caroline ignored the dark haired vampire as the night went on, and his eyes were obviously full of uncontainable sadness.

"Miss, you won a date with bachelor number..." Sheriff Forbes' voice got caught for a moment. "Hm...Number five." She whispered the last part. "Can bachelor number 5 please, come out?" Damon stood up from his spot behind the curtain and expected an overweight, housewife with bad teeth. Instead, his eyes trailed up from the floor to notice smooth pedicured feet, in strapping heels, smooth legs, up to nice thighs and he had to admit it, a nice ass. He continued up to a short cocktail black dress, strapless, creating an excellent view of her normal sized cleavage. Black hair spilled over her shoulders and he continued up, noticing curved red lips, pale complexion and blue eyes.

"Harmony?" He called to her, jumping off the stage, and enveloping her in his arms. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair and held her close, slowly rocking to the music. Her face had lit up when he jumped to her, and she buried her face in his chest, smelling his cologne.

* * *

"You know, things would be so much easier if you just asked Harmony to marry you?" Stefan asked his older brother as the girls were in the other room, cooking and giggling.

"No, things would get hectic. We'd have to plan, then have the actual ceremony, then, have the reception, then honeymoon when we could just as simply sleep here. Then move out of here, I'm not going to get married to stay here brother. Anyway, as I was saying, and then we'd argue over kids and then...I don't know. Argue over which side of the bed she sleeps on." Damon stated smirking as he sat up on the couch as he played Jeremy in video games.

"Kids? You know I have a theory about that..." Stefan said quietly. Damon rolling his eyes.

"And I'd love to hear that theory, but I am currently killing his little Halo character as we speak." Damon smirked as he did so. Jeremy lifted his arms in exasperation and left the room.

"Okay, well, we're bitten. Not born. So, your body's organ systems stay the same, in tact and all, only magnified. Well, your reproductive systems stay the same as well." Stefan began, until he was interrupted.

"So, Her eggs and my sperm are the same. Thanks for the Sex Ed lesson Dr Depok." Damon said interjecting.

"I wasn't finished. Anyway, I researched this and believe it or not, according to Anne, lots of other vampires have succeeded in reproducing, but the thing is, the child grows, showing very slight symptoms of vamping, and then at 18, the symptoms increase and depending on the parents, they either stay human, by sucking the venom from their veins, or they proceed to change into vampires." Stefan concluded. Damon nodded thoughtfully and then began to laugh.

"That's a good one Stefan. We can have kids...Ah right..." He said, his laughter slowing down, then looked at him seriously. "Don't let Harmony know that. I don't want her to get her heart set on kids, and then be disappointed every time. Don't get me wrong, I won't mind trying every time, but, I don't want kids. They'll be all she and I can think about and we won't get any time with each other." He said taking a sip of his drink and getting up, leaving his brother in confusion.

Damon sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed Harmony by her waist, and hugged her as she stirred a soup in a pot over the stove. She turned around and offered Damon a taste and he took it, nodding in favor. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her jaw, still hugging her as she stirred.

"You know you two make the cutest couple ever?" Elena noted quietly as she set the table, while Aunt Jenna was out. She smiled, as she noticed Stefan was doing the same thing to her.

"God, I think I'm just going to get something to eat with Anne." Jeremy said in disgust walking out the door. The men looked up and exchanged smirks with one another.

* * *

"Harmony...?" Elena asked later on as they washed the dishes. The older vampire girl turned slightly.

"Hm...?" She asked, her lips still tingling after the passionate make out session a few minutes earlier. Damon, who had surprised her in the bathroom, was now in the living room, with Stefan, playing Halo, and losing terribly. His growls were heard all the way in the kitchen.

"Do you ever want to get married? You know...to Damon?" Elena asked her quietly. Harmony looked up at the question.

"Of course I do. I've always wanted to get married and have kids. But vampires can't reproduce." Harmony said quietly. Damon listening in, immediately felt bad when he heard the note of sadness in her voice, that he could only pick up.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting up in bed that night, Harmony flipped through a baby magazine as Damon came out of the bathroom, shirtless and plopped next to her on the bed. She immediately slipped the magazine under her pillow.

"Whatcha reading?" Damon asked her slipping it back out and flipping through it. She looked away and ran to the bathroom crying. Damon looked at the bathroom door puzzled as to why she ran off and cried, but felt around under his pillow to make sure his small box was under there. He waited for Harmony to come back out, and she did. Her hair was brushed back, and her face was paler than usual. But she sat down on the bed and looked at Damon silently. He brushed a spare piece of hair from her face and kissed her gently, noticing that she had brushed her teeth. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Did you throw up or something babe?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yeah....it must've been the...chicken." She said, her voice cracking a bit. Damon slipped his hand under the pillow and held her hand gently.

"I've been thinking Harmony...and maybe Stefan and Elena are right. Maybe things would be easy if we got married...and honestly, it sounds like something you want, so....Harmony will you marry me?" He asked her opening the box. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"I...Yes....Of course!" She giggled, crying slightly and threw her arms around him, and he brought her lips to his, kissing her softly, and pulling the covers over them, as they began to practice for their honeymoon.

* * *

Damon slept in while Harmony went to school and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He threw the towel on the sink and noticed a box thrown haphazardly in the garbage can. He picked it up, paled and passed out on the bathroom floor, fully clothed.

_About Three Hours Later...3_

Harmony walked into the house, whistling and threw her purse onto the chair. She looked around the house, noticing all the garbage bins thrown around.

"Damon? Honey? Do you have something to tell me?" She asked looking around worriedly. A flash before her and there was Damon, his hair disheveled and a somewhat crazy gleam in his eyes.

"Do you? Hm? Tell me if we're having a baby or not?" He asked her throwing a positive pregnancy test at her. She gasped until she started laughing.

"What is so damn funny?" He growled. Harmony continued to laugh. "It makes sense! The throwing up! The crying all the time!" He argued.

"Vampires void all pregnancy tests! I made Stefan test one and it came out positive! I'm not pregnant Damon!" She laughed so hard she had to go upstairs, leaving Damon to wallow in his confusion.

* * *

"Okay, we need to sit down and plan this. I'll ask a question, you answer and then we'll discuss like a married couple would." Harmony said as she sat in bed that night, with Damon nodding as he slipped under the covers. "Best Man."

"Me." Damon answered grinning. Harmony shook her head and laughed.

"No, Stefan or Jeremy?"

"Stefan." Damon compromised grudgingly. He paid no attention to anything, he just sat amazed at how she was getting so into it. She was feeling strong in her own mind. He probably wouldn't even know anything until the night before. He listened to her plan the entire wedding, reception and honeymoon within the span of twenty minutes, until she finished, there was one thought that never crossed his mind.

"Harm, I'm ready." Damon said stroking the hair off of her neck. Her entire being tensed up.

"Are you sure Damon? This is a big step. Even bigger than having a baby." She said putting her hand on his neck. His eyes kept flashing to her neck, and he nodded. Harmony turned her body towards him, and he then, slowly brought his mouth to her neck, biting down on the soft flesh. He drank deeply from her neck as she arched her back in pleasure of willingly giving her blood. He rose away from her neck and she kissed the blood off of his mouth and began to drink from him.

* * *

_A Few Months Later..._

"I can't believe your getting married tomorrow." Elena gushed as they sat in her bedroom that night. Bonnie had decided to join them, and Caroline grudgingly agreed to come even though she was currently dating Matt. Elena brushed Harmony's straight hair as they sat on her bed, laughing and telling stories, listening to the radio's rock station.

"I just hope that Damon doesn't do anything stupid tonight and manages to stand up straight at the ceremony." Harmony said giggling. Caroline and Bonnie both cracked a laugh until Bonnie remembered something.

"What about the dress?" She asked Harmony, her eyes blinking down in anxiety. Harmony smiled and looked down.

Her dress was stunning, even Caroline would admit it. It was strapless, and the torso's beading was subtle but gorgeous none the less. The bottom was floor length and created a mid length train.

"You know, I do wonder what the boys are doing..." Elena said sliding shoes onto her feet. Harmony winked at her and slipped on her boots.

"Would you be mad if they were at a strip club?" Caroline asked the girls as she slipped on shoes as well. Elena and Harmony exchanged worried looks and nodded.

"No." They both said simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys were in fact at a club. Though not a strip joint, it was still a place were Harmony and Elena would kill Stefan and Damon if they were caught dead there without them. Many girls came up to the boys and rubbed up against them, which they objected to until they had a few drinks.

"You know, I...think I'm shocked at how today's society in young women dress." Damon said downing another drink. Stefan nodded.

"I believe that I think you're right. Especially her..." He said pointing at Caroline, who opened her mouth in shock. Stefan looked at the girl attempting to nuzzle her way under his arms and into his chest but he pushed her away gently.

"Damon Salvatore." Harmony's voice had the dangerous calm again. His eyes flashed to her and he looked away for a minute attempting to come up with an excuse.

"Stefan dragged me here." He said quickly, while his brother dealt with Elena. Harmony sighed and looked at everyone. "STOP! Have fun tonight but you better be there tomorrow." She said kissing him long and passionately.

* * *

"Do you Damon Salvatore, take this woman, Harmony Jane Valentine, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" The influenced Priest asked as the two joined hands, Harmony glowing and Damon's eyes lit up from when she walked down the aisle.

"I do." He said simply, as the moon was high above in the sky overhead of them.

"Do you Harmony Jane Valentine, take this man, Damon Salvatore, to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" He asked her.

Harmony nodded. "I do." She choked out, tears in her eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride." He said standing back as Damon lifted the veil from her face and kissed her gently and passionately. Elena smiled at Stefan across from the aisle and gushed as Stefan smiled in return. "Mr and Mrs Salvatore." The Priest continued.

"Uh, No Mr for me." Damon said smugly, holding Harmony in his arms. She rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him again.

* * *

Damon twirled Harmony around on the dance floor as the two danced, laughing while Stefan and Elena sat at a table.

"Can you believe their leaving for a month tomorrow?" Elena asked Stefan in awe. Her eyes were bright and sparkling, Stefan couldn't help but notice. He shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad he's leaving and a little..." He didn't finish his sentence, but Elena knew the end of it.

* * *

"Damon, I know you're wrapped up in passion," Harmony breathed as they had their wedding night. "But can you not rip my dress into two?" His kisses were trailed on her collarbone and he mumbled something unintelligible as he proceeded down her body and pulled her dress down gently, not ripping it, but ripping what she had on underneath it, to shreds.

* * *

Elena walked quietly down the stairs of the boarding house while Stefan slept quietly. She looked both ways as she walked quietly into the kitchen to make some coffee. She straightened the robe and started making the coffee. The rain started hitting down on the windows and thunder was heard in the distance. Lightning crackled nearby but Elena continued.

"So I take it, you didn't get much sleep last night?" Harmony's soprano voice rang behind her. Elena jumped and then laughed as she continued to make the coffee.

"Did you?" She laughed. Harmony giggled quietly and nodded.

"Touche'." She smiled. Her eyes were sparkling more than usual, and her face glowed with some kind of force that Elena could only dote on. Her hair was pulled back and she was still in her pajamas. Elena continued to work and turned away from it to face Harmony.

"Aren't you up a bit early? I mean, your plane doesn't even leave until four." She pried as she sat at the table. Harmony shrugged.

"I didn't feel well at all this morning...I was just sick as I could ever be...I didn't even want to leave for the plane today." She said honestly. Elena then looked closer and almost squealed when she put the pieces together. "What?!" Harmony asked her nervously. Elena brought her closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you...you know? Pregnant?" She asked her in a whisper in joy. Harmony pulled away paler, and shook her head.

"I can't be Elena. My body cannot sustain life." She said sure of it. Though her eyes sparkled a bit at it. Elena didn't believe it but pried no further as she heard heavier foot falls on the stairs.

"You two are up early." Damon said as he sat down across from Elena and next to Harmony. Stefan walked down behind him and stopped directly behind Harmony and Damon let out a feral snarl.

"What the hell did I do?" Stefan questioned as Damon stood up, fangs bared, gently but roughly pushing Harmony behind him, as if Stefan was a threat. Harmony glanced at the two, as Damon sunk into a protective crouch and snarled at Stefan to get away from her. Stefan took several steps away from Damon and came near Elena. Damon calmed down and sat down next to a perplexed Harmony, a confused Elena, and a somewhat frightened Stefan.

"That was weird." Elena and Harmony said in unity. Damon continued to glare at Stefan who glared back with just as much menace.

"Boys!" Harmony said standing up. "Calm down Damon. Stefan stop antagonizing your brother!" She scolded maternally. Stefan noted this in his mind and looked away.

"You sounded like a mom there Harm..." He noted in a whisper as he didn't want Damon to come across the table and rip his heart out of his body. Harmony nodded as the thunder and lightning picked up heavily. Elena turned on the weather news and sadly reported that their plane had been canceled until tomorrow. Harmony went upstairs to get dressed and Damon put his head in his hands.

"What is wrong Damon? You just got married and you, you were supposed to leave today but what is wrong with you? You almost ripped Stefan's face off!" Elena asked him seriously as she poured a cup of coffee.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like any male is a threat to her and me." Damon said as he sighed. Stefan took a big risk.

"You acted really protective of her. It was kind of scary Damon." Stefan said, "I wonder..." He said until he heard a scream from upstairs. Damon as the first one up the stairs, Stefan and then Elena. Stefan saw Harmony on the bed, clutching her sides and blood staining the sheets, she was crying and screaming, mixed with writhing in agony.

"Harmony!" Damon yelled, his eyes turning black and his skin changing as he looked at the blood. Stefan pushed him out of the room, yelling at Elena to grab a list of stuff.

"Go out and hunt now Damon!" He pushed his older brother out of the room. He turned back to the moaning woman on the bed and grabbed a towel, sliding it underneath her. He pushed down her skirt to find out where she was bleeding from and paled.

"Elena! I need a pair of scissors, gloves, and more blankets!" He called down the stairs. She shouted up something that sounded like a yes and Stefan began to work.

It took Elena a few minutes to locate everything she needed but when she got upstairs, she was shocked at what she heard, a baby's cry was ringing in the room.

* * *

Harmony regained consciousness about 15 minutes later after Elena had walked up the stairs and Stefan had cold water on her face. Her face had lost all sense of color and she sat up weakly as she listened to the sounds around the house.

"Wha-what happened Stefan?" She asked her brother-in-law weakly, her voice horse from screaming. Stefan had his back turned to her over looking a small bundle in his arms.

"Harmony...sweetie..." Elena began quietly, as she sat next to her on the bed. "Harm...I think you just had a baby." She said quietly. Harmony's face lit up and she smiled despite the pain.

"What? You're kidding me right?!" She squealed happily. Stefan shook his head and handed her the small pink blanket. The baby was a girl, and she had a tuft of black hair. Harmony laughed exhausted as the healthy baby girl slept. She smiled up at Stefan and Elena and sighed happily.

"Where's Damon?" She asked breathlessly. A dark shadow clouded the doorway.

"Right here." The velvet voice rang next to her as he looked down on the baby in her arms. His face softened and he looked at the baby girl in her arms, he nearly fell to the ground.

"She...She looks like you." He mumbled almost mutely. Harmony's bright smile faded when she noticed his expression was that of disappointment.

(What should the new Baby's name be?)


	8. Chapter 8

Harmony and Damon rarely talked at all that week. She was so wrapped up in caring for the baby and Damon couldn't be in the room, without feeling some resentment and jealousy. Even at bed time, they said maybe two or three words. Stefan watched a week of it before he pulled his brother aside and slapped him.

"Damon! She is your daughter too. Why aren't you doing anything to help Harm and the baby out? Did you know that she hasn't named her because she wanted to share that experience with you?" He all but yelled. He shook his brother angrily.

"Look, it's not of your business!" Damon yelled back, snarling. Harmony held the baby close to her as she listened to them yell at each other, before going back upstairs and began to pack her bags, and some of the baby's stuff. She strapped the baby in her car and made sure her note was written and on the bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she took her rings off, with the exception of her stone, and left the house, and started the car.

"Goodbye Damon." She whispered as she began to drive away. Stefan's head picked up after Damon and Stefan were done exchanging blows.

"What was that?" He asked listening to the roar of the engine. He got up, after Damon pushed him back down to run outside just in time to see the back of the car, his cries were mixed with snarls as he ran back upstairs to find the note and rings.

_My dearest husband Damon,_

_ You will find in a few moments, that all of my belongings, and Mikayla's belongings are gone. I want you to know that I love you with all of my non beating heart, and I'm leaving to ensure that we are not a burden on you bachelor lifestyle any longer. I had only wished you had held her at least once before I made my decision. I love you but she is my flesh and blood, Damon. She's a beautiful baby, and I can assure you that I will be the murderer of many young men attempting to date her. I cannot subject her to a household that has two parents, while it seems like she is only getting one. I cannot tease her like that. She deserves to have at least one parent who loves her and cares about her. I hate to be like Katherine, Damon, but it seems like you gave me no other option. You hurt me, and our daughter. Yes, whether I wanted to admit it or not, she is your daughter. When I'm in town to visit Stefan and Elena, you may see her then. I don't want you to look for me unless you're ready to step up and be her father. I have all eternity. I won't date as much, because my daughter, Mikayla, needs me. Goodbye Damon, I love you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Harmony Jane Valentine (Salvatore, unless you do not wish to be married to me anymore)_

_P.S, She has your eyes._

Damon's cries and his fist hitting the floor repeatedly shook the house.

* * *

Stefan watched Damon sit in front of the fireplace, unmoving for several hours before he got sick of it.

"Go after her." He said simply. Damon didn't even look up.

"She doesn't want me to." He said in a quiet whisper. Stefan took the note in his hands and held it up to the light, reading out a secret address.

"She never left..." He said going upstairs, to the attic. Damon followed behind him, and saw Harmony in a rocking chair with the smiling playful Mikayla.

"Harm?" He asked quietly, holding his arms out to hold the baby. She smiled softly, and handed him the squirming pink blanket and noticed the baby's eyes were opened. Mikayla reached her small hand up to touch his face and giggled as she touched all over his face. Harmony could tell that Damon was melting into a huge pile of vampire on the floor over Mikayla. He smiled at the baby who laughed even brighter and eventually nestled herself in his arms until she was asleep. Harmony smiled as she picked the baby up and gently put her in a bassinet. She kissed Damon gently, bringing him to the bed and kissed him as he removed her clothing and vice versa.

"Who said we couldn't do this after a baby?" He breathed as they made love that night.

* * *

"You know, this father thing is so easy..." Damon noted a few days later while Mikayla played with his hair. Harmony giggled quietly and took the baby from him to feed. His face turned to a puppy dog pout and Harmony giggled again.

"She has to eat too." She said sighing, as she began to feed the baby from the bottle. Damon casually flicked some spare hair out of Harmony's face and sighed. A knock on the door and Harmony handed Mikayla to Damon who took her happily. She went to the door, and found a letter addressed to Elizabeth Jane Valentine. She took it and a birth certificate fell out.

She read it quietly, dropped it and screamed. Damon and Stefan were already at her side and Elena held Mikayla.

"What is it?" Damon asked her and she handed it to him. She was shaking in fear and anger.

"My name wasn't really Valentine. I was adopted..." She muttered. Damon and Stefan both held it in their hands and shock came across each of their faces. This birth certificate was for Elizabeth Jane Pierce.

* * *

"No, I can't be related to that horrible person..." Harmony shuddered later, as Mikayla played with her hair. The baby giggled as Harmony shuddered and was even happier when Damon took her in his arms.

"You need to calm down first off. I'm sure you're not related to her, maybe it's a mix up. You know how bad record keeping was back then...It sucked." He said taking the baby's bottle and feeding her. Harmony stood up and muttered something about him forgetting the spit up rag and slid it onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, but seriously, you can't freak out over something like this." He said in reply as he burped the baby. Harmony took Mikayla back and rocked her gently. She blinked slowly for a minute and then fell into a soft sleep. Damon took her from her and put her in the bassinet, and covered her with the blanket.

"Damon, I hated Katherine. I still do. I...I don't know what to do..." She said, crying as she sat on the bed. He put an arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, I picked you, didn't I?" Harmony glared at him slightly. Damon laughed but hugged her tighter.

"So..." She said smiling slightly but kissed him softly.

* * *

Mikayla woke up a few hours later and Damon let Harmony sleep as he picked her up out of her bassinet. She cried into his shoulder as he took her downstairs. He held her as he flipped through the channels and found a colorful show. She looked up at him and touched his face again. He chuckled quietly.

"You're such a beautiful baby...I believe I will kill a lot of men in your life..." He said looking into his own eyes on Mikayla, who giggled. Her black hair was almost identical to Harmony's and her small pink lips were curved into a smile as she struggled to form a word.

"Da...Dad...Dada?" She tried several times. Damon's face softened. His entire being softened, as he held this little bundle of flesh. This insignificant ball of flesh that he could snap in two like she was a toothpick, had such a huge impact on his life. He kissed her gently on her forehead and she fell back asleep into his arms.

Damon came back upstairs a few minutes later, with Mikayla in his arms, and he laid her back in her bassinet. He sat on the edge of the bed with his eyes closed. He looked over to Harmony, sleeping peacefully and he stroked the side of her face gently. Her eyes were closed her and had her hands together like she was holding onto something. He kissed her head and crawled under the covers to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Harmony carried Mikayla around a few hours later and hugged her close to her. She looked at the smiling baby and gave her, her hand. The baby played with her fingers and toyed with the rings on her hand, mesmerized by the shining silver, and glowing blue stone. Her heart sped as she smiled brightly at her.

"Ma..Ma...Mama?" The baby girl stuttered. Harmony almost started crying, if Damon hadn't have taken her from her arms.

"She likes me better." He joked. His smile made Harmony wonder what she did to deserve this amazing family. She kissed him softly and took her baby back and as the baby giggled, the two vampires argued over who held her.

"She likes me better!"

"I'm her mother Damon!"

"Like I said, she likes me better."

"I shoved her out of my body Damon. Beat that." Harmony finished. Damon backed off and handed her Mikayla, nodding.

"You're right....you know that entitles you to something..." He finished as he sat down across from them. Harmony smirked in victory as Stefan walked downstairs and sat down as he started reading a book.

"You guys should go out...Besides I know Elena's been dying to get to watch Mikayla." He said simply. Harmony and Damon exchanged glances and Harmony shook her head.

"I don't know Stefan...I..." Damon nodded and she sighed, giving in.

"You look lovely this evening, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon smirked as Harmony came down the stairs in an alluring mid thigh black skirt, and a sea blue blouse with knee high boots. She smiled a little and handed Mikayla to Elena.

"Okay, this is where we're going to be, and these are all of the emergency numbers, my cell phone number, Damon's cell and the police, and ambulance, and poison control center, and the emergency baby bag is upstairs in our room and..." Harmony said worrying, before Stefan and Elena stopped her quietly.

"Nothing's going to happen Harm...we promise." Elena swore to her. Harmony nodded quietly and Damon gently led her out of the house into his car. He turned to his brother in a quiet calm.

"Do anything that will possibly upset my wife or I, and I personally will rearrange your internal organ structure Stefan." He threatened so quietly, that only Stefan could hear and understand it. His voice was a deadly calm, which made the threat more frightening.

"Nothing will happen Damon. Calm down. Go have fun." Stefan said shooing his brother into his car.

"What did he threaten you with?" Elena asked him quietly as she cooed with the baby.

"Rearrange my internal organ system structure." Stefan replied quietly as he watched the car drive off.

"Same old, same old?" She asked him as she played with Mikayla.

"Of course..." Stefan sighed, thought not feeling as scared as he should be.

"This is really nice Damon..." Harmony said as they sat outside underneath a tree in a clearing covered in lavender and roses. He kissed her hand lightly and took her ring off of her hand. This ring being the one that keeps her alive in the sunlight.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, starting to get worried quickly, until he put another ring onto her hand. He smirked as she looked down to see a smaller version of the ring on Damon's hand. She smiled and pressed her lips to his and pushed him down on the ground, laying on top of him to kiss him softly, until she heard a soft rustling.

"You never could stay away from him, _baby sister_." A feminine sneer was heard as Harmony looked up, and was face to face with Elena?

"Elena?" She called to her. Damon looked up, his eyes flashed dangerously and whoever this was laughed.

"You think I'm that pathetic mortal?" Katherine laughed again. "No, my sweet baby sister...It's me, Katherine."

"I'm no sister of yours Katherine. Even if by blood. I hate you." Harmony snarled. Damon looked between the two and noticed the similarities in appearances.

"And I hate you. But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine. Damon and Stefan." She hissed, in a scary giggle.

"You didn't care enough about Damon to come and find him even when you knew exactly where he was, you lying bitch." Harmony growled.

"And you did? You knew who he was when you came to town, but you wanted to be 'normal'. Well, there's nothing normal about you, you slut." Katherine bit back, angrily,

"And you think there's something normal about you Katherine? You are a vindictive, manipulative bitch who will never be happy, unless you're causing hell for someone else in love. You played both of them for saps, and they both saw through it. Stefan saw through it first, and found Elena. Damon saw it and we found each other." Harmony said, crouching into a defensive crouch and the two began circling each other like a dance.

"Well, then I'll just have to kill all of you." Katherine said pouncing on Harmony. The two fought furiously, pulling hair, scratching, and Damon heard the snaps of several bones breaking. Katherine laughed and everyone lost consciousness in the clearing.

Bonnie held the small baby in her arms and took everything she needed as Stefan and Elena set out to find Damon and Harmony.

"I'm sure everything's fine but..." Elena said, her eyes flickering and she passed out as they drove past the clearing. Stefan soon followed, as he parked the car to make sure she was okay.

Damon woke up, with his arms bound above him. He noticed he was outside of the tomb where he believed Katherine to be imprisoned. His eyes hurt and it was extremely painful to turn his head. He saw a mess of black hair in a tangled waterfall on his left, and a short crop of brown hair to his right, and a set of long tangled brown hair on the farthest right. He saw blood dripping from the black tangled mess, whom he recognized as Harmony, he could tell her mouth was dripping the blood. His own chest was leaking blood from an open wound on his left pectoral.

Harmony lifted her head up slowly, her lips bleeding and her left leg was broken and she felt the pain all over her body. She turned to look over at Damon and shuddered at his condition. His face was bleeding on the side and his right ankle was twisted at an awkward and uncomfortable position. She shuddered at the blood leaking from his chest and she looked down to her own chest and saw a huge open cut.

Stefan looked up, and his right eye hurt horribly, he felt a liquid dripping out of his nose and he knew it was blood. He looked over at Elena whose arms were covered in cuts and bruises.

Elena turned her neck and looked over at Stefan, who returned her glance. He looked almost dead, though he looked better than Damon and Harmony did. She saw a twirling figure walking around all of them and she coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh Elena, and everyone else! You're all awake!" She giggled and for a minute, Stefan and Elena both thought it was Elena.... until they saw what she was doing to Damon.

She was ripping his shirt off to dab at his wounds, and kissed him softly, purring in his lap. Harmony screamed loudly as if she were in pain. Her face contorted in pain and agony as Katherine giggled loudly and kissed Damon's wounds. His face was that of pain, though subsided.

"I'm going to kill all of you." Katherine smiled. Her smiled was fading as she looked from Elena to Harmony. "I think, I'm going to kill Elena first. Sorry sweetie, you look too much like me..." She smirked viciously. "Oh and Harmony...my sweet baby sister...You know your dear friend...Mary? Well, I gave her poison to slip into your drink when I found out you were pregnant with Damon's bastard son...so that's why you miscarried." She giggled.

"You bitch!" Harmony snarled weakly. Katherine grinned.

"Then...whoever, meaning Stefan and Damon, wants to join me, can live...and then...If Damon chooses to stay with me...whoever I like best...can kill the other two." She grinned and played with Elena's hair as she smiled brightly.

"So, Stefan, Damon...Who wants to come with me?" She smiled. "Remember, only one. And I get the final say so." She giggled. Stefan spat on the floor by her foot. She cackled and turned to Damon. He turned an amused smile to her, and Harmony's heart sank.

"Katherine?"

" Yes my Dear Damon?"

"Go to Hell." He said simply and her face contorted into rage. Harmony noticed that the sun had risen and Katherine had no need to wear her ring. She took a risk and kicked her in the chest with both legs, right into a beam of streaming sunlight. Her skin started to blacken and her eyes began to bubble in the sockets. Her screams of pain were terrifying and eventually there was nothing left but a dress and ashes.

Stefan had his hands free and cut Elena loose and then Damon and Harmony. Everyone limped out and laid down under a tree.

"Holy..." Harmony said closing her eyes, in pain. She felt her leg screaming at her and looked over at Damon, who was inspecting his wounds carefully.

"Anyone know how to knit?" He grinned weakly. Everyone laughed hoarsely and Harmony moved her hands to his bleeding chest. He looked into her eyes and saw the exhaustion in them. He snapped his sprained ankle back into place and went to get his car to get to the hospital.


End file.
